Descubriendo Verdades
by AlexaChiquitina
Summary: Ella una agente federal, él un detective de la policía. Los dos, personas aparentemente normales con una vida normal pero ambos con oscuros pasados y secretos que no quieren que el resto del mundo sepa. Pero ahora que sus pasados vuelven para atormentarlos, ¿podrán evitar que todo salga a la luz?, y lo más importante, ¿podrán mantener a flote su recién descubierto amor?


**Descubriendo Verdades **

**Capítulo 1**

_Duele. Dios, ¡duele! _

Luchando a través de la confusión, de las capas de pesadez que se presionan sobre él, al detective Edward Cullen le costaba abrir sus ojos a medida que el dolor no hacía más que aumentar. Y al abrirlos, ahí estaba ella, sentada a un lado de la cama con su rostro cansado y demacrado y en lo que parecía una muy incómoda silla de plástico, así que él sabe que no puede dejar salir el agudo grito de dolor que amenaza con escapar desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

_Oh Dios, ¡como duele! Que se detenga, por favor, que se detenga o que ella se vaya para que pueda gritar._

"¿Estoy muerto?" Los dolores que atraviesan su pecho se sienten como si le estuvieran pinchando con agujas al rojo vivo, y él está convencido de que esto es lo más parecido al infierno que ha experimentado en su vida, al menos que recuerde. "Porque definitivamente se siente como si lo estuviera."

Marty sólo es consciente de que ha hablado en voz alta cuando Isabella, la chica que hasta el momento había permanecido tranquila en la silla, sumida en sus pensamientos, salta sobre sus pies y se inclina sobre su cama, con una expresión medio alegre, medio preocupada. Ella dice algo y por un momento Edward podía jurar que hubo un ligero temblor en su voz.

_Extraño._ Piensa el detective. _Ella no es así, no en absoluto._

_Isabella._ Piensa Edward otra vez. Si, otra vez, porque en el último par de años, sobretodo en el último, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones parecen estar única y exclusivamente dedicados a ella, a la mujer que ahora se cernía completamente sobre él y cuya preocupación no parecía hacer otra cosa que aumentar más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. El detective no deseaba más que calmarla, que decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse pero sentía que en el momento en el que sus apretados labios se volvieran a separar para hacerlo, lo único que saldría de ellos sería el profundo grito de dolor que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron. Y no, eso era algo que no iba a pasar, el detective estaba completamente seguro de ello.

_No muestres dolor. No muestres vulnerabilidad._

Marty aprendió estas lecciones a una edad muy temprana y desde luego lo hizo bien, puede que tal vez demasiado. Aprendió a sonreír no importa lo que pase, a hacer una broma incluso en los momentos más difíciles y, cómo no, a hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de la gente.

_¿Entonces, por qué demonios me está resultando tan difícil poner en práctica todo eso en este momento?_ Se pregunta el detective, la indignación claramente revoloteando en su mente. Después de años de práctica le resultaba tan fácil fingir que no se daba cuenta de que él no era y que sigue sin ser realmente una parte del equipo. Edward era muy consciente de que él no era más que un forastero, un intruso que tan solo era tolerado porque su jefe así lo había decidió al introducirlo en el equipo. Y así, él había sonreído y jugado de forma natural y a la perfección el papel del no-demasiado-brillante-chico-surfista. Edward, también era perfectamente consciente de que este papel de persona relajada, sin ningún problema en la vida, que él representaba cada día al ir a trabajar, irritaba enormemente a los miembros integrantes de la Oficina de Proyectos Especiales, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo, esta era la forma en la que había aprendido a sobrevivir a los duros golpes de la vida y ya era muy tarde como para empezar a cambiar ahora. Pero la falta de aceptación todavía dolía. A pesar de todo, de todas las duras lecciones aprendidas a lo largo de su vida, había algo en lo más profundo de su interior que le hacía gritar cuando la soledad se presentaba. Y ésta, en los últimos años, parecía estar presente siempre, como si estuviera persiguiéndole, burlándose de él por el hecho de que no le quedaba nadie con quien compartir su dolor y que pudiera comprenderle.

_No permita que las personas se acercan a ti, Edward, porque entonces es cuando pueden hacerte daño._ Recordaba estas palabras con perfecta claridad, a pesar de que era solo un niño cuando su hermano se las había dicho. Sólo que en este momento en lo único en lo que el policía podía pensar era en el terrible dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho. No recordaba haber experimentado nunca un dolor tan profundo como este en toda su vida.

_Duele tanto, demasiado. Basta. Detente._

Pero entonces ella habla de nuevo, y tan solo el sonido de su dulce voz hace despertar en él cosas que prefiere ni pensar. Y él sabe que tiene que responder antes de que la preocupación en el hermoso rostro de Isabella acabe por enloquecerla, así que Edward hace un enorme esfuerzo y empuja todo pensamiento sobre el dolor a lo más recóndito de su mente al mismo tiempo que le dedica a la chica su más brillante sonrisa e intenta contestarle con una broma. Y eso parece ser suficiente para calmarla hasta que un agudo grito de dolor escapa de los labios del policía al tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

"Voy a buscar una enfermera." dijo Isabella levantándose de la silla en la que había vuelto a establecerse segundos antes y saliendo a toda prisa de la blanca habitación de hospital sin dar al detective tiempo para cualquier otra reacción diferente a la sorpresa.

_¿Qué le pasará?_ Se preguntó Cullen, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en una respuesta porque Isabella ya estaba entrando de nuevo en la habitación seguida por una joven enfermera de claros ojos azules y pelo negro como el carbón. Estaba vestida con unos largos y rectos pantalones de color azul verdoso y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color que se ajustaban perfectamente a su pequeña y delgada figura.

"Está despierto." dijo la enfermera con voz amable mientras se acercaba a la cama y comprobaba los monitores a los que su paciente se encontraba conectado y, de forma rápida, ajustaba su I.V. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Edward no le contesta, tan sólo esboza una débil sonrisa y mira como ésta le da a su compañera una mirada de algo parecido a la envidia y al resentimiento, a la cual, por supuesto, Isabella mantiene su expresión estoica, sin mostrar emoción alguna, como si todo le resultara totalmente indiferente. Y entonces la enfermera se inclina sobre la cama, dejando un leve toque de su perfume flotando en el aire estéril del hospital y aprieta un botón rojo liberando una dosis de morfina para aliviar el dolor que su paciente debe de estar sintiendo en estos momentos. El medicamento comienza a surtir efecto en cuestión de segundos y el dolor, a pesar de que no desaparece por completo, baja a unos niveles soportables. El detective sonríe y bromea con la enfermera y por un momento jura haber visto un destellos de tristeza cruzar los hermosos ojos achocolatados de su compañera.

_Debo de habérmelo imaginado._ _Debe de ser por todos los_ _medicamentos que hay en mi sistema._ Pensó Edward._ Sí, definitivamente debe de ser por eso, porque Isabella y yo no somos más que compañeros así que, ¿por qué habría de importarle que yo esté coqueteando con otra mujer? _Edward se dijo, concluyendo, de esta manera, su argumento interior. Para ese momento la enfermera ya había dejado la habitación indignada por la falta de atención por parte de su paciente que parecía estar totalmente hipnotizado estudiando el rostro de su acompañante.

"Cullen." llamó Isabella un par de veces con voz suave, pero el detective no parecía estar escuchándola. "Edward." Intentó ella entonces. Esto pareció por fin provocar una reacción por parte del policía.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó él con evidente sorpresa en su voz. La chica asintió, feliz de haberlo traído de vuelta al mundo real. "Nunca antes me habías llamado así." Continuó él, todavía sorprendido.

"Lo sé." Contestó Isabella, con una expresión que Edward no pudo leer. "Te molesta?" preguntó ella de repente. "Porque si es así puedo volver a llamarte.." Empezó ella apresuradamente pero se vio interrumpida por la voz del detective.

"Tranquila Is." Dijo él dándole su sonrisa más brillante. "No me molesta." Y era verdad, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Más bien todo lo contrario, le encantaba. Observándola, el detective pudo ver como el alivio inundó todo su cuerpo mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su cara.

_Dios, se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe. _Pensó Edward. _Incluso ahora, con esas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, ella sigue siendo la cosa más hermosa que jamás he visto._

"¿Sabes quién te disparó?" Preguntó ella interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos. Edward la miró, estudiándola, dándose cuenta de que su sonrisa había desaparecido y de que su rostro volvía a estar protagonizado otra vez por la preocupación y algo más que él no pudo distinguir.

"No." Respondió el policía. "¿No le habéis cogido aún?" Preguntó él de vuelta.

"No." Contestó ella, repitiendo su respuesta anterior. "Pero lo haremos, te lo aseguro." Continuó ella, sin saber a quién iban dirigidas a tranquilizar más estas palabras, si a él o a ella misma. El detective tan solo asintió, recostando su cabeza en la suave y blanca almohada de hospital mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Isabella suspiró al verlo caer en la inconsciencia. Era un suspiro de alivio y de frustración al mismo tiempo. Se sentía aliviada porque, a pesar de que su compañero se encontraba en un montón de dolor en estos momentos y de que probablemente lo seguiría estando en los próximos días, él estaba aquí, con ella, vivo, lo que le provocaba una inmensa alegría. Pero ni siquiera ese hermoso sentimiento de felicidad sentido por su noble corazón pudo doblegar a la terrorífica frustración que poco a poco se iba abriendo paso por su cabeza, porque una vez más, ella, volvía a verse a sí misma sentada en una silla al lado de su cama de hospital sin respuestas al sinfín de preguntas que revoloteaban por su mente.

_¿Quién le había disparado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a volver a hacerla pasar por esto de nuevo? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con este hombre?_

Isabella no tenía respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas a excepción de la última. Estaba enamorada de él, eso le pasaba, y por más que la agente quisiera negarlo no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que ella, poco a poco, se había ido enamorando de su compañero, el hombre que ahora dormía profundamente en la cama de hospital que había al lado de su silla y que era completamente ajeno al debate interno al que su compañera intentaba poner fin de forma desesperada y sin éxito alguno.

_Amor._ Pensó la chica. _Creía que nunca lo volvería a sentir, creía que mi corazón estaba tan herido, tan destrozado, tan muerto y convertido en piedra que nunca volvería a amar de nuevo. _Y, en efecto, así era. Isabella estaba completamente segura de que nunca volvería a experimentar el significado de las hermosas emociones que esta palabra implicaba, menos aún con su compañero de trabajo.

_¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¿Y por qué se siente tan bien admitirlo? _Se preguntó a sí misma, todas sus anteriores preguntas pasando a un segundo plano. Pero una vez más se vio sin respuestas, solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior la frustración sentida no fue capaz de opacar la enorme felicidad que brotaba desde los rincones más escondidos de su alma y que, de forma sutil, se iba abriendo camino por todo su cuerpo, llenándola por completo. Era como si de repente, por algún extraño milagro de la vida, su dormido corazón se hubiese despertado y empezado a latir de nuevo, tal y como si nunca se hubiese detenido. Solo que no era así, su corazón se detuvo, empezó a hacerlo poquito a poquito en el instante en el que perdió al hombre más importante de su vida, su padre, y siguió haciéndolo más y más a medida que las personas que quería iban saliendo de su vida, dejándola, abandonándola. Pero ahora había abandonado ese letargo en el que estuvo sumido hasta ahora y vuelto a ella con más fuerza y poder que nunca, dándole la oportunidad de sentir algo más que simple cariño, devolviéndole su capacidad de querer y de amar.

"¿En qué estás pensando, princesa?" Preguntó el policía que recién acababa de despertar de un muy reparador sueño. Isabella se sobresaltó, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en su reciente descubrimiento, que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. La agente miró su reloj de muñeca dándose cuenta con gran sorpresa que lo que para ella habían parecido apenas segundos habían sido más de tres horas. Isabella abrió la boca para decirle que no era asunto suyo pero nada salió de ella, parecía como si las palabras no querían abandonar sus labios, así que se limitó a volver a cerrarla. Estaba frustrada consigo misma, eso era más que evidente tanto para ella como para el detective que en estos momentos la estaba estudiando muy detenidamente. "¿Is, estás bien?" Preguntó Edward, llegando a rozar el dorso de su mano con la esperanza de provocar alguna reacción por parte de su compañera que ahora estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que parecía que fuera a empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento y cuya mirada seguía congelada en el reloj negro de su muñeca. Su toque era tan suave y gentil pero aún así se sintió como una descarga eléctrica para Isabella, una que atravesaba cada fibra de su ser, desde los pies a la cabeza. Aún así no apartó su mano como Cullen pensó que haría sino que por el contrario y para sorpresa suya la agarró con más fuerza mientras que soltaba su labio ahora enrojecido y levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con sus profundos ojos verdes. Gran error porque en el momento en el que sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro, Isabella acabó por romperse completamente. Todas y cada una de las paredes que había pasado años construyendo alrededor de sí misma para protegerse cayeron abajo en un instante haciéndola sentir como si estuviera desnuda delante de él. Y, a decir verdad, así era porque sin sus muros defendiéndola ella estaba completa y absolutamente indefensa y desprotegida ante el mundo, ante él. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su angelical rostro haciendo que la preocupación del detective alcanzara un nivel alarmante. "¿Bella, princesa, que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Fue algo que dije? Porque si es así lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte menos aún.." Pero su voz fue poco a poco apagándose a medida que la chica empezaba a negar con su cabeza.

"Tú no has hecho nada malo." Empezó Isabella, su voz apenas un susurro. "Al contrario, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y yo.. yo empecé a pensar en.. en muchas cosas mientras estabas dor.. dormido y me di cuenta de que te a.. amo y.. yo estaba ta.. tan feliz." Dijo la agente finalmente, revelando sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, las lágrimas corriendo a través de su rostro con mayor intensidad, nublando su visión. Por otro lado el rostro del detective era un revoltijo de emociones. Sentía tantas cosas en este momento: alegría, sorpresa, felicidad. Pero había una que claramente destacaba, el amor. Sí, el amor que sentía por su hermosa compañera a la que, definitivamente, odiaba ver en este estado. Se le partía el corazón al hacerlo. El policía fue a hablar, a decirle que el también la amaba pero se vio interrumpido por su voz. "Y entonces tú des.. despertaste y.. y me pillaste con la guardia baja por.. porque yo ni siquiera ha.. había considerado la posibilidad de.. de que tú no me qui.. quisieras también y.. y cuando vi tus ojos me.. me di cuenta de que eso es im.. imposible y.. y lo he estropeado todo.." Isabella no pudo seguir como sus sollozos se volvieron totalmente incontrolables.

"Ven aquí." Pidió el detective mientras se movía un poco para hacerle espacio a su lado en la pequeña cama de hospital provocando que un gran dolor cruzara a través de su pecho que el ignoró estoicamente. Isabella negó con la cabeza, nuevas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Ven aquí, Bella." Volvió a pedir el detective soltando su mano del apretado agarre de su compañera para, después, llevarla a su rostro en un intento por limpiar las incontrolables lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus marrones ojos. "Por favor." Suplicó él al ver que ella volvía a negar otra vez pero Isabella no hizo el más mínimo movimiento de que fuera a levantarse. "Está bien entonces." Dijo el detective haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar levantarse. No le importaba si rasgaba sus puntos o todo el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, simplemente no soportaba verla así. Y si ella no pensaba venir pues entonces él iba a levantarse.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" Exclamó ella con gran horror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentado hacer. "¡Vas a rasgar tus puntos!" Continuó ella, el pánico claramente presente en su voz. El miedo que esto le provocó hizo a Isabella saltar de la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta ahora y olvidarse de todo lo anterior, su mente únicamente centrándose en él y la locura que intentaba hacer. Porque era una locura levantarse de esa cama cuando había tenido una cirugía hace menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, una completa y absoluta locura y ella definitivamente no iba a permitirlo. "Vuelve a la cama, por favor." Pidió ella con voz desesperada.

"Solo si vienes conmigo." Dijo Edward, ignorando las olas de dolor que atravesaban su cuerpo una y otra vez.

"Lo prometo." Contestó ella moviéndose alrededor de la cama para llegar al otro lado de la misma y sentarse a su lado. Edward sonrió dejándose caer en la almohada mientras que un suspiro de alivio abandonaba sus labios.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame una enfermera?" Preguntó Isabella con voz preocupada.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tan solo ven y siéntate aquí, a mi lado." Dijo Edward, esperando que Isabella se lo creyera. A decir verdad sentía como si su pecho estuviese en llamas pero eso, en este momento, no podía importarle menos. A él todo lo que le importaba era ella, su hermosa compañera, quería tenerla cerca y decirle que él también la amaba.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó ella todavía insegura. El detective asintió, capturando su mano con la suya y tirando suavemente de ella. Isabella finalmente se rindió y cumpliendo su promesa se unió a él en la cama. Ella cuidadosamente se tumbó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras que él, de forma instintiva e instantánea, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura de forma protectora, despertando en ella un sentimiento de seguridad que no había sentido desde la muerte de su padre. Edward presionó un suave beso en su pelo al mismo tiempo que sus fosas nasales se impregnaban de su olor. El detective inhaló su inconfundible perfume haciendo que más dagas ardientes atravesaran su pecho, de las cuales, una vez más, hizo caso omiso.

"Te amo." Susurró él contra su pelo. Y mientras dejaba que sus recientes palabras se hundieran en la mente de Isabella, Edward pudo sentir como poco a poco la ansiedad y, después, el miedo se hacían cargo de todo su cuerpo. Ansiedad porque ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa, y miedo porque a pesar de que antes había admitido que lo amaba también, ella todavía podía rechazarlo. Afortunadamente para él no tuvo que esperar mucho.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó ella, su voz apenas un susurro. "¿No lo dices solo por lo de antes?" Dijo ella refiriéndose a su pérdida de compostura de hace apenas unos minutos antes. Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza. "¿Me lo prometes?" Volvió a preguntar ella, una pequeña sonrisa empezando a formarse en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Lo prometo." Respondió él, repitiendo sus anteriores palabras. El detective pudo sentir como poco a poco, ante su promesa, la tensión iba abandonado su cuerpo hasta relajarse completamente en sus brazos.

"Te amo también." Volvió a repetir ella mientras un par de lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por su ahora sonriente rostro.

"No llores, pequeña." Dijo Edward atrapando las escurridizas lágrimas. "Se me parte el corazón cada vez que lo haces." Continuó el detective con voz suave mientras presionaba un gentil beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Son lágrimas de felicidad." Dijo ella. "Es solo que me cuesta creer que tú también me amas." Continuó ella con voz quebrada, levantando su cabeza de su hombro para que sus miradas se encontrasen.

"Pues créetelo porque es verdad. Te amo, hermosa. Te amo tanto." Dijo Edward, sus ojos mirando directamente hacía los de ella, mientras que lentamente cerraba la pequeña brecha que separaba sus labios con un beso. Un lento, suave, gentil y dulce beso en que transmitía todo su amor por ella. A medida que la falta de aire se hacía más y más presente los nuevos amantes se separaron volviendo a su anterior posición, ambos con enormes sonrisas adornando sus rostros, mientras que, poco a poco, fueron cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Aquí está, mi primera historia. El primer capi, al menos. Espero que les haya gustado y si no déjenmelo saber y haré mí mejor esfuerzo por mejorar. **

**Mi lengua materna no es el castellano así que pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error gramatical que pueda haber. Por último, quiero dejar claro que a pesar de que la historia es producto de mi imaginación la idea vino a mi mente viendo la fabulosa serie NCIS:LA así que de alguna forma está basada en sus personajes (sobretodo en la personalidad de éstos como podrán irse dando cuenta a lo largo de la historia). Tampoco Bella y Edward me pertenecen, como la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia. Se los he tomado prestados a la autora de ésta fantástica saga para poder darle "vida" a ésta loca idea que traigo en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo. **

**Saludos a todos, AlexaChiquitina.**


End file.
